What if Triwizard tournament
by Solaris
Summary: A what if of the last part of the third task of the Triwizard tournament, you know what happened after Cedric and Harry grabbed the cup together. But what if Harry was aware of trouble beforehand and had a plan. This story is AU.


Title: What if story - - starring Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.  
Author: Beth Brownell.  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is okay and desired; flamers can keep their fingers silent.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Rating: PG.  
Pairing(s): None!  
Main Character(s): Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.  
Summary: This story is a what if of the last part of the third task of the Triwizard tournament, what happened after Cedric and Harry grabbed the cup together.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of them nor am I making any money from this. This is a fan written story.  
Author's Note: This story is a what if of the last part of the third task of the Triwizard tournament, what happened after Cedric and Harry grabbed the cup together. This is just a what if story. I didn't make that too clear eh, well put it simply, Harry was on guard about his defenses and knew something wasn't right when he grabbed the cup. I burned the midnight oil with this one. Please review this story.

**What if story - - starring Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory**

Both Cedric and Harry landed on their feet. Harry looked around the near-dark cemetery, lighted dimly by other houses' lamps, and felt a chill run through his body, a sense of foreboding coming over him. Harry and Cedric quickly pulled out their wands as they looked around to find that they were no longer in Hogwarts but a cemetery. Harry noticed the gravestone that read Tom Riddle. He spoke, voice rattling. "Moody had warned me to keep my guard up during this task. Cedric, do you know how to Apparate yet?"

"Yes, I know how to do it but I am not that good at the moment. You think we might have to get out of here by using it?" asked Cedric, turning to look at Harry. "I don't think we need to use it. Harry, I'm sure that the others will figure out what happened to us."

"I don't think they know about this little port key that took us here. I think we might have trouble. Look! Death Eaters! Lord Voldemort's loyal subjects." said Harry, pointing towards the thirteen black cloaked forms approaching them.

Harry and Cedric quickly went racing behind a gravestone when they heard a voice hiss, "_Kill the spare_. _Save Potter_!"

"Cedric, we need to get out of here now!" yelled Harry.

"I know but how will we get back to the cup with them firing off the death curse at us!" Cedric yelled, as he used one of the spells he learned to place a shield over them.

"I know, I don't know any spells that will slow them down!" snapped Harry.

"That's it! Thanks for the reminder, Harry!" Cedric stood up with his wand out and yelled, "_Impedimenta_!" His wand fired off a golden beam hitting all of the Death Eaters, including the balding man holding what looked like an infant slowing them all down immensely.

Harry screamed off several Expelliarmus several times over his wand sent out white flashes hitting several of the Death Eaters. Cedric did several more stunning spells as they went racing from one gravestone to another till all Death Eaters were on the ground stunned.

It was a matter of minutes when they heard a loud screaming cry coming from nowhere and yet everywhere. "I'll get you for this Harry Potter!" and then the voice vanished.

"Um, Harry, isn't this Pettigrew?" asked Cedric, looking at the form that was down.

Harry went over to the form and to his amazement it was. "That's him alright, the one who really betrayed my parents to Voldemort. I'm glad he's stunned now. Those twelve people he killed and put the blame on my godfather Sirius Black has been avenged."

"What?" asked Cedric. Then, he remembered the long talk that they had about family. "Never mind, I remember. It is good that he is revealed. Your godfather can now come out into the open as a free man."

"Finally, justice can be performed on the real guilty party – Pettigrew. His crimes will now come to light as he was the one who killed those twelve people 14 years ago. Sirius Black, who is my godfather, never did the act. He was tracking Pettigrew down for he had betrayed my parent's secret location and got them killed and almost killed me in the same time by Voldemort." Harry said, turning towards the stunned Death Eaters. "I wonder who they all are."

Harry walked over to the stunned bodies and pulled off the masks to find Lucius Malfoy under it. "Cedric, I know who this is, Lucius Malfoy," replied Harry.

Cedric pulled off another mask to find Mr. Goyle underneath it. He walked over to Harry and saw Lucius Malfoy's face. "Yeah, that's Lucius Malfoy. Oh this is going to be a scandal for the Malfoys. chuckles I hated them anyways. Acting like they were so high and mighty and yet Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, who betrayed the Wizards for more money I bet."

They stood there looking at the stunned Death Eaters. Harry went and sat down on the ground looking relieved that they had survived a trap. Harry looked at Cedric and spoke, "Cedric, the man who lived."

Cedric turned and looked at him. "What?"

"You survived an attack from Voldemort even though you didn't get hit by a death curse; you survived an attack from him." Harry said.

Cedric just chuckled. "They will still call you the boy who lived. I was just lucky. Harry, think we get out of here? I believe the Headmaster and the Ministry will want to find out about this."

"Sure, but let's make sure that they are not going to go anywhere. _Petrificus_ _Totalus!_" Harry used the spell several times hitting every single one of the stunned Death Eaters. He smiled as he turned to Cedric. "Now that is done. Let's go. On the count of three we grab it together, like we did before. One...two...three!"

They both grabbed the cup together. They both felt their navels being tugged as they landed in the maze. The cup landed a little ways off from them.

Harry fired red sparks into the air with his wand. Both boys were on their feet, but breathing hard. Albus and the others came rushing towards them after a few minutes.

"Who grabbed the cup first?" asked Bagman, looking at them as he reached for the cup.

"DON'T, it's a port key! It ported us to where Lord Voldemort was at! We had to fight thirteen Death Eaters to get back here! They tried to kill Cedric. We...we had to use the stun spell and then the full body bind on them all. I almost wanted to use the Unforgivable curse on them – the spell that gave me this scar." spoke Harry, rushing to block Bagman's approach of the cup.

Moody looked towards Harry and spoke, "Good, very good Harry. I see you took Barty Crouch Jr's advice on keeping your guard up during this last task, Harry."

"If I didn't, we would probably be both dead." replied Harry, turning to look at Moody.

"What! But how did someone manage to turn the cup into a port key! That's my question!" barked Bagman.

"That would be my kidnapper, Barty Crouch, jr." spoke Moody. Harry, Cedric, Albus Dumbledore turned and stared at him. "I was held captive by the supposedly dead Barty Crouch, jr for about nine months before I got free of the hold he had on me. I tried to duel with him here at Hogwarts but he fled from here but he warned me that Harry shall die. He was the one who must have made the cup into a port key."

Albus looked shocked at Moody. "I never even knew that you...or more like your imposter was here. I think I know who put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, hoping to have him die in one of the tasks. I'll just have to toughen the spells around Hogwarts then." He turned to look at Harry and Cedric. "Brave thing you two did using the Impedimenta and then the stunning spell on them. Take us to the location."

"Alright grab hands. We must form a circle to get there together." spoke Harry, as he held his Headmaster's hand. Those who wanted to go with them took hold of each others' hand till Cedric was at the end. "On the count of three, Cedric. One...two...three!"

They all stood in the cemetery where the 13 bodies still lay, where Harry and Cedric felled them. Albus and the others looked at the stunned Death Eaters and found MacNair, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott, Barty Crouch, jr., and Pettigrew and the remaining Death Eaters.

Albus asked about Voldemort. Harry answered the questions and what he had said about Harry after the Death Eaters being defeated by him and Cedric. "I see. Then, what happened?"

"Then, we went back to the cup and came back to Hogwarts and then we brought you all here." spoke Harry.

"I'll get word to the Ministry that the supposed innocent people who were found innocent of being Death Eaters were in fact Death Eaters now all stunned with two witnesses to prove that they are Death Eaters." spoke Mr. Weasley. "They will probably be so ashamed of this little scandal that they will investigate themselves."

They headed back to Hogwarts and Bagman asked who got to the cup first.

"Harry did." Cedric said.

"No way! Cedric got to the cup first but I was injured by the spider we both fought together, but he was being noble and turned around to help me get to the cup so we could share in the glory together. Cedric deserves to win. He was the one who got there first. I didn't get to the cup first. Cedric should take the trophy." spoke Harry, looking at them.

"Then, it's settled. Congratulations Cedric on a fine win. Now to make the trophy back to a normal trophy again." spoke Bagman, after shaking Cedric's hand, made the Triwizard trophy back to a normal trophy again.

Cedric looked unsure as he reached for the cup and picked it up into his hands. He turned to Harry and said, "You are truly a great man, Harry."

"I know. Now let's go show off that trophy to the House of Hufflepuff, shall we?" asked Harry, as he grinned big at Cedric.

Cedric lead the way out of the maze to the roar of Hogwarts as he held the trophy high above his head. He turned and motioned for Harry to come and celebrate it with him. Harry turned to look at his Headmaster who nodded. Harry walked forward and started to wave as he took one of the handles and waved. Cedric was beaming as was his parents.

Cedric Diggory of the Hufflepuff House won the Triwizard Tournament. Cho raced down from the stands and leapt into Cedric's arms kissing him passionately. Hermione raced to Harry and gave him a huge hug as Ron and the other Weasleys came from the stands to hug Harry.

Later, at the award banquet Cedric thanked Harry for staying on top of his game when they were port keyed to a cemetery where they had to fight 13 Death Eaters to come back to Hogwarts and that both of them had defeated together Lord Voldemort. He then stated that Harry should at least get half of the winnings. Harry waved it off telling him he should keep it all and save it for a good cause later. Albus invited the guests to return whenever they wanted to during the school year for they were more than welcomed to come back as they all started to clap the champions of their schools.

Harry listened to the crowd cheer Cedric's name over and over again as he wondered if he did the right thing by letting the trophy go right to Cedric but a voice from within his mind spoke, "You did the right thing, my dear son. I am so proud of you. Your mum and I are so very proud of you. We love you, Harry."

Harry whispered, "Dad. Mum. I love you too." before he wiped the tears aside as he put his voice in with the others cheering Cedric.

It was a week later; everyone was leaving for home for the summer holiday. Everyone was talking about what happened to three students. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were now no longer Hogwarts students - - they vanished. It was rumored right after they learned that their fathers were revealed to be Death Eaters that they all committed suicide as it was reported in the Daily Prophet. But the Ministry of Magic declines comment on the subject of the sons of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle having committed suicide, along with the mothers of all three children.

The Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter was found out to be an unregistered Animagus by a fourth year student Hermione Granger and was arrested and thrown in jail right after the third task was over. She was promptly fired by The Daily Prophet and a written apology towards Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid for all the lies that the reporter had done was published by the editor of the newspaper.

Harry wondered what life would bring now that everything seemed so peaceful as he got off the express and headed through the gate to the muggle world and back to life living with the Dursleys, Albus told him that it would be wiser to remain with the Dursleys instead of living with Sirius Black as Harry would have liked as Lord Voldemort could not break the spell he placed around the home of the Dursleys.

**This story is now done.**


End file.
